La princesse et le pauvre
by MoonyFull
Summary: Un cours Os pour Calypso *o* Un roi tyrannique, une vengeance et...ahah je dirais rien de plus


Je sais ça fais une décennie que je n'ai pas poster de suite, malheureusement pour moi, j'ai une grosse panne d'inspiration donc m'en voulez pas.

J'ai voulu tester cet Os pour Calypso qui fêtait son anniversaire il y a peu donc voilà.

J'espère que je ne suis pas trop rouillée ! xD

...

**La princesse et le pauvre. **

La guerre avait enfin finie d'éclater, les soldats rentraient chez eux, revoir leurs familles. Le roi, toujours aussi tyrannique, avait du coup monté les impôts histoire de réparer les dégâts financiers de cette guerre absurde.

Ce roi qui s'en foutait royalement de ses sujets et qui les laissait mourir de faim après leurs taxes. Des dizaines de familles durent du coup, s'en aller et abandonner leur maison pour vivre ailleurs, avec un roi moins égoïste.

Le roi avait d'ailleurs un trésor inestimable. Sa fille. Personne ne l'avait jamais vue. Il la cachait jalousement dans sa chambre. Elle avait ce jour, dix-huit ans. Elle avait donc l'âge de se marier et devenir à son tour reine. Le vieux roi décida donc de faire une sorte de Bal pour qu'elle puisse choisir son époux parmi les autres princes. Il envoya alors une trentaine de messagers à travers le monde.

Et ce jour-là, la vie d'un pauvre allait changer. Il vivait dans une petite maison en paille, juste vêtu d'une tunique et d'un pantalon en toile, ses cheveux ébouriffés et mal coiffés, ses grands yeux sombres scrutant le fond de son chaudron vide. Usopp était son nom. Il avait vingt ans. Ses parents étaient morts lorsqu'il avait treize ans, morts de faim, morts de honte, morts tout court. Le jeune long nez se jurait de faire payer le roi un jour ou l'autre. Il sortit donc pour tenter de chasser un lapin, histoire de manger, il s'enfonça dans un bois armé d'une pioche. Il attendit l'animal. Le buisson trembla mais ce n'ai pas un lapin qui en sortit mais un homme habillé noblement.

- Oh mon dieu ! mais quelle puanteur !

Le bourgeois se pinça le nez en regardant Usopp en faisant des signes.

Usopp se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma forêt ?

- Je me soulageais … répondit le bourgeois.

L'homme rangea un papier dans sa poche.

- Si vous voulez bien vous pousser, le roi m'attend !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Pour sa fille bien sûr ! il la marie avec un prince ! je vais la faire craquer et elle sera à moi !

L'homme ria fort et une idée fit le tour du cerveau du frisé….venger sa famille. Il attaqua le bourgeois d'un coup de pioche en pleine tête et le massacra jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne bouges plus. Le frisé était plein de sang mais rien ne l'arrêta, il retira les vêtements de l'autre homme et enterra son corps sous la terre avant de repartir avec son paquet. Arrivé chez lui, Usopp attrapa une brosse dure et un savon et commença à frotter la tenue avec afin de retirer le sang du tissus. Une fois fini, il descendit à la petite rivière et se lava du mieux qu'il pouvait, il frotta chaque parcelle de son corps qui grâce à son dur labeur avait pris de la musculature. Chez lui, il enfila la tenue du bourgeois et regarda ses longs cheveux. Il commença à les coiffer et les attacha d'un ruban bleu de la couleur du costume. Il se regarda dans le miroir et cacha une dague dans sa ceinture.

- Je tuerai ta fille…je vengerai mes parents…

Son sourire était profondément sadique. Il retira le papier de sa poche, il s'agissait d'une entrée pour le château. Il sortit de chez lui et posa le masque sur son nez, puis marcha vers la demeure du roi.

La fête battait son plein et la petite princesse était assise sur son trône, soupirant d'ennui.

- Cette fête est pourrie père… couina la petite créature.

- Perona…tu devrais choisir un cavalier. Si tu ne choisis pas, je te l'imposerai.

- Pas juste…..

Elle soupira et se leva, sa longue robe noire glissant au sol, sa petite couronne bien posée sur sa tête rose qu'elle retira en sortant dehors. La jeune princesse s'assis donc sur le rebord d'un muret.

- J'aurai aimé ne pas être princesse… ça m'ennuie tellement…

Elle jouait avec sa couronne la faisant tourner autour de son doigt, celle-ci s'en échappa et alla rouler plus loin. Perona se leva pour l'attraper quand elle remarqua juste devant elle, un homme tenter de monter le muret à main nues, semblant en difficulté. Elle le regarda en souriant un peu jusqu'à ce que l'homme lève la tête, ses yeux sombres bloqués dans une expression de surprise. Perona ria doucement et lui tendit sa petite main.

- Besoin d'aide ? vous savez il y a une porte là-bas…ça sera moins fatiguant que d'escalader le mur.

Usopp regarda sa main et se laissa aider. Il regarda sa main ou elle tenait sa couronne.

- Oh…vous êtes la princesse ?

- Oui… mais… j'aimerai mieux ne pas l'être.

La jeune fille se posa sur le rebord du mur et soupira. Elle jouait encore avec la couronne alors que le frisé sortait sa dague. Il regardait son visage triste, ses grands yeux, ses cheveux qui caressaient ses épaules blanches et fragiles. Sa robe était sombre, trop pour une princesse. Il la fixait des yeux, elle leva les siens pour le regarder, ils restèrent à se regarder pendant un laps de temps qu'ils ne seraient incapable de dire la durée avant que la princesse ne se lève.

- Dites…vous voulez bien danser avec moi ? ici. je veux rester loin de mon père. Et surtout loin de ses princes ennuyeux.

- …. Je…je ne sais pas danser. Et puis… vous …. Avez l'air de pas aimer cette fête.

- Je n'aime rien ici… ni la fête, ni comment ce peuple est…je voudrais juste devenir la reine de ce pays pour le remettre sur pied. Mon père à saccager ce que ce pays était avant. Mère me disait qu'il n'y avait pas de pauvres avant. La terre était fertile, la nature abondante. Depuis la mort de ma mère, je ne trouve plus rien de beau. Mon père m'a tenue enfermée ici, soit disant pour me cacher alors qu'il n'en est rien. Il est fou allié, pervers… j'aimerai juste…qu'il meure. Cet homme n'a rien d'un roi. Il a tué ma mère…sous mes yeux. Elle voulait remettre le pays comme avant. Retirer les taxes, remettre des commerces. Donner des aides au gens. mon père a pas voulu, ils se sont disputer, ma mère l'a insulté d'égoïste, de démon. Elle savait qu'il faisait des choses qu'il ne fallait pas allant jusqu'à me toucher… elle lui a craché sa haine au visage et elle en a perdu la tête. Ma mère était une femme honnête et douce. Ce type est un monstre. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir on me retrouverai trop facilement. Je ne veux pas non plus me marier avec un prince. Les princes sont ennuyeux et crâneurs… enfin…vous avez plus l'air d'un homme du peuple.

La princesse fronça les sourcils. Usopp lui sourit rangeant sa dague dans sa ceinture.

- C'est vrai…je suis un paysan…. Je voulais juste faire payer la mort de mes parents à cet homme. Mes parents sont morts de faim et de maladie à cause du roi. Ma mère souffrait d'une maladie grave qui nécessitait un traitement qui à l'époque était pas trop couteux pour ce qu'ils gagnaient. Mais quand le roi a mis ses taxes, on n'avait plus rien à manger. Ma mère à décider de ce donné la mort d'elle-même pour qu'on puisse vivre. Mon père est mort de chagrin après sa mort, il c'est laisser aller et ne mangeait plus. De toute manière, la terre de donnait plus rien et on n'avait pas assez pour se nourrir. Après la mort de mon père, j'ai appris à chasser seul, j'ai dû me débrouiller seul pour couper le bois pour l'hiver et pour planter de quoi me nourrir. J'avais treize ans.

Perona le regarda dans les yeux, elle avait cessé de sourire. Elle s'approcha et l'enlaça doucement. Le frisé qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre de chose sursauta un peu.

- Je suis désolée c'est de la faute à mon père…si tu penses…que tu peux venger ta famille…tu peux me tuer. De toute manière, je ne veux pas de cette vie…. Je veux aimer qui je veux, vivre comme je veux, dans une chaumière avec des animaux partout, planter des camélias dans mon jardin, faire de la culture, élever des vaches et tout…la vie de princesse c'est de la merde… mon père m'a casser les pieds pour que je porte une robe rose. Je déteste ressembler à une princesse. J'aime les choses sombres…comme vos yeux.

Elle caressait sa joue, le coin de ses yeux et retira le masque du frisé. Elle sourit doucement en le voyant.

Usopp n'osa pas la tuer. Il restait planter là, à regarder ses petites lèvres sombres sourire. Il attrapa son poignet.

- Tu n'as qu'à me suivre… enfuis-toi. Je t'aiderai !

- Je ne peux pas. On me reconnait trop facilement…et puis…je vais être seule…qui sais ce qu'il peut m'arriver…

- C'est pas mon soucis ce qu'il t'arrivera après…si tu le déteste, ça ne fait plus de toi ma cible. Veux-tu fuir ?

- Oui !

- Alors viens !

Il tira Perona par la main et l'emmena loin du château, fuyant avec celle qui voulait tuer. Il se dirigea vers sa maison et la laissa entrer.

- Ce n'est pas un palace mais tu peux dormir cette nuit ici, je te ferai fuir demain matin à l'aube. Les gardes dorment à moitié à ce moment-là. Mais que…

Il se retourna en rougissant, la princesse retirait sa robe devant lui et se coucha dans son lit, s'enroulant comme une crêpe. Elle le regarda.

- Vous avez des vêtements de rechange ? je ne vais pas partir d'ici avec ma robe sinon on va me trouver facilement….

- O-ouai j'en ai…

Il sortit de quoi l'habiller chaudement et se coucha à côté d'elle.

- C'est pas parce que je ne vous connais pas que je vais me priver de dormir…

Il grogna à ses propres mots et il entendit un petit rire retentir à ses côtés. Il sentit un bras passer sur son torse et entendit une respiration régulière. La princesse dormait tranquillement.

- Dans quelle merde je me suis mis….

Le frisé soupira et se mit sur le côté, la serra un peu dans ses bras profitant de la chaleur d'un autre corps contre le siens. Les deux mains de Perona se posèrent sur sa poitrine et les deux s'endormirent comme cela.

Le matin même au lever du soleil, Usopp escorta Perona vêtue d'une robe en tissus et d'un foulard qui retenait ses cheveux.

- Prend soin de ces vêtements…ils étaient à ma mère.

- Merci … heu…

- Usopp…

- Oh…pardon moi c'est Perona. J'en prendrais soin mais…ne veux-tu pas m'accompagner un peu ?

- Non…

Il fit signe à l'homme de partir et regarda la princesse partir. Elle lui faisait des signes, assise sur un ballotin de paille. Son visage était triste.

...

**Deux ans après.**

...

Une longue natte rose, un corset marron et une robe noire, la jeune femme tranchait les blés de sa ferme, elle donna du lait au nouveau-né brebis. Elle souriait. Une fois fini, elle alla en ville et attrapa un journal. Un gros titre ornait celui-ci.

**« Le roi est mort ! » **

Perona Sourit alors en voyant les détails. Une simple dague plantée dans son cœur. Et puis ces mots. « Recherchons cet homme mort ou vif du nom d''Usopp '' »

Il avait vengé sa famille, la petite princesse était soulagée et entendit alors des rires et des cris de joies. Les habitants étaient en train de fêter l'évènement en souriant à Perona. Pendant les années passées, ils avaient fini par tous le savoir mais avaient décidé de la cacher de l'armée. La petite princesse avait séduit les gens.

Elle rentra chez elle, la nuit était tombée, et, lentement elle s'endormit. Il pleuvait fortement dehors et elle fut réveillée par des hurlements venant du village. Elle sortit alors, armée d'un couteau par précaution et croisa un villageois.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?! demanda Perona inquiète

- On a retrouvé un jeune homme dans les bois en train de se faire massacrer par l'armée. On a réussi à le tirer d'affaire. C'est celui qui à tuer le roi !

- Han ! ou est-il ?! couina-t-elle.

L'homme l'emmena dans une maison plus loin ou des médecins s'activait au-dessus d'un homme en sang. Elle se fraya un chemin et le reconnu.

- Usopp ! oh…merde mais…ils t'on fait quoi ?

- Toi ? m-mais…que…ah d'accord…Tu as trouvé ta place ? je suis content pour Toi princesse…

- Mais…

Un médecin la tira en arrière pour le soigner, il avait des multiples blessures, entre des fractures et des estafilades pas jolies à voir. Usopp la regardait pendant qu'ils le soignaient, ne grimaçant pas une seule fois. Quelques heures après, le pauvre homme était couvert de bandages. Perona s'approcha de lui et pris doucement sa main pour la caresser.

- Je te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir donné ma liberté…

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose…tu sais.

- Shh…repose toi…

Elle s'assit alors prêt de lui et caressa sa joue doucement. Un sourire apparu sur le visage d'Usopp.

- Je suis content de te voir épanouie. Tu as des animaux ?

- Oui…des chevaux, des poules, des lapins et des chèvres…j'ai une petite brebis aussi.

- Cool…

Il l'a regarda, souriant un peu, puis caressa sa main avec son pouce malgré les bandages dessus.

- Perona…j'ai toujours espérer que tu t'en sortiras…ça me soulage de savoir que tu vas bien. Cela fait deux ans…tu as pensé à te marier ?

- Non…j-je….en fait…je t'attendais…

- Moi ? pourquoi donc ? je suis un assassin. Et je suis moche, je sens mauvais…

Le frisé n'avait pas eu le temps de finir le reste de sa phrase, la petite princesse avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je ne te connais pas assez…mais nous avons toute notre vie pour apprendre à nous connaitre. Si nous attendons trop longtemps, ça sera trop tard et on aura perdu un temps précieux. Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu as fait. Tu me plais comme tu es. Tu es drôle et gentil. Et puis…tu es courageux, débrouillard. Je … tu peux refuser, je t'embêterai plus.

- …Oui.

- Oui quoi ?

- Oui, je veux rester avec toi…

La petite Perona sourit à l'homme face à elle et l'embrassa de nouveau. Des villageois les aidèrent alors à transporter le corps du frisé chez elle. Perona lui monta un verre de lait et du pain et lui tendit.

- Tiens tu dois être affamé… demain je ferai quelque chose de bon.

- Merci Perona…ça me suffit amplement.

Perona se coucha à ses côtés et se blottit alors contre lui. Elle souria et fini par s'endormir

...

**Attention, à partir d'ici il y a un Lemon, si vous voulez pas avoir votre enfance brisée…et bien finissez ici :D**

...

Usopp était remis sur pieds deux mois après, il aidait Perona à la ferme et tout se passait bien entre eux. Ils apprenaient à se connaitre tout en se donnant de l'affection. Ils étaient amoureux, mais pas encore prêt à passer le Cap. Surtout Perona qui avait peur. Ce soir-là, elle lui en parla..

Le frisé était sur elle, ils étaient nus, Usopp l'embrassait avec douceur retraçant ses courbes avec ses lèvres. Mais arrivant vers le bas, Perona lui demanda de stopper. Elle tremblait un peu. Il remonta à son niveau et sourit un peu.

- Je suis désolée … j-j'ai encore du mal à …enfin…supporter d'idée d'être touchée…

- Pero… tu sais très bien que je te forcerai pas, je peux attendre encore.

- Je sais mais j'en ai envie mais j'ai peur…j'ai peur de revoir mon père me…

Elle frissonna de dégout en repensant à lui.

- Ecoute. Si c'est ça qui te gêne, je peux essayer et toi tu restes les yeux ouverts, tu me regarde je n'éteins pas la lumière.

- D'accord… soit doux…

Elle regarda Usopp descendre doucement, embrassant sa peau par ci par là avec délicatesse, il arriva entre ses jambes qu'il leva doucement et posa sur ses épaules. Il la regarda et commença déjà à embrasser son sexe du bout des lèvres. Elle sursauta un peu, poussant un petit gémissement et regarda le frisé qui souriait un peu.

- C'est pas drôle !

Mais même elle se mit à rire doucement, se laissant finalement faire.

Usopp décida donc de tenter plus, léchant doucement cette partie qui la fit frémir. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas mal, il ferma les yeux et commença à lui donner du plaisir, glissant sa langue en elle. Perona poussa un gémissement et se coucha sur le dos, couvrant son visage avec son bras, les joues rouges, ses cheveux longs détachés étendus sur les draps. Usopp remonta vers elle, embrassant sa nuque.

- Je vais essayer avec les doigts, si je fais mal dit-le.

Elle hocha de la tête et sentit un doigt caresser doucement son intimité et se frotter contre son point de plaisir. Elle soupira d'envie se mordant la lèvre et, lorsque le doigt entra en elle, elle gémit alors de plaisir. Le frisé continua ses douces caresses, voyant qu'elle était détendue de partout y entra un second doigt, embrassant sa poitrine et jouant avec ses boutons de chaires. Il accéléra son mouvement lui faisant pousser des gémissements l'excitant vraiment beaucoup. Elle planta ses ongles sur ses épaules et descendit une de ses mains sur le sexe tendu d'Usopp qui frémit à la sensation. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion pendant que la princesse caressait son sexe dur.

- Usopp…j-je…

Elle rougissait, ses yeux en larmes, elle lui mordit l'oreille lui murmurant dans le creux

- Prend moi…

Usopp se mit à rougir furieusement et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il se plaça entre ses cuisses et la regarda.

- Tu es sure ?

- Plus que jamais. Oui.

Elle lui sourit, le laissa se glisser lentement en elle, ça faisait mal, mais elle aimait la sensation de plaisir qu'elle éprouva que le frisé faisait des vas et viens longs et sensuels en elle. Elle le griffa en gémissant. Usopp commença les choses sérieuses. Il leva ses deux jambes qu'il plaça sur ses épaules et commença à y aller plus vite, plus fort. Elle s'agrippa comme elle put autour du coup d'Usopp qui y allait vraiment fort, la faisant pousser des hurlements de plaisirs, criant son nom dans une voix aigüe. Le Frisé l'embrassa doucement et fini alors en elle. Il caressa ses cheveux en souriant et se coucha, la tête contre sa poitrine. Ils discutèrent un peu après de tout et de rien.

Quelques années plus tard, Les deux amoureux étaient enfin mariés, s'aimant plus que tout. Usopp ne regretta pas de l'avoir finalement épargnée de la mort. Elle lui donna ainsi deux enfants qui ressemblaient plus à Perona qu'à lui-même mise à part leurs grands nez….

FIN !

Voilà j'espère que ça plaira aux lecteurs :3 et surtout à toi Caly-chan


End file.
